1. Field of the Invention
One aspect of the present invention relates to a wavelength selective switch.
2. Related Background Art
An optical device disclosed in PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2008-536168 (hereinafter, referred to as “PTL 1”) includes plural input and output ports provided by a fiber-coupled collimator; an anamorphic system that converts a signal light input from an input port into a beam having a predetermined beam profile; a diffraction grating for spatially separating the beam; a focusing optical device for converting a beam separated by the diffraction grating into a channel beam having an elongated beam profile; an array of micro mirrors having an elongated shape suitable for the beam profile of the channel beam; and a control system that controls rotation of the micro mirror to switch the channel beam into a predetermined output port.